Dirty Laundry
by Mob Princess
Summary: Port Charles High has always been the most troubled school, but it still has those heart warming moments, threw the good, bad, and the ugly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Alright, first we have to get a bunch of things straight for this story: Every resident of Port Charles is around the same aeg as the others, unless I write otherwise, and all lot of history is altered. I am truely sorry, but you have now just encountered a High School Story of General Hospital. No, no one is from Flordia or Bensonhurst, they all come from PC! And, once again, I'm sorry to inform, but this is a Clauson story, just because I love them. Have fun! BTW, Jason hasn't been in his accident lately, so is still a Quartermaine.**

**Summary- Port Charles High has always been the most troubled school, but it still has those heart warming moments, threw the good, bad, and the ugly.**

**Title- Dirty Laundry**

**Chapter 1- Griffen's**

**~Story~**

Caroline "Carly" Benson leaned up against the locker, looking lovingly into Jasper "Jax" Jacks' eyes. Her lower abdomen was clearly visible because of her cheerleading uniform. Jax was dressed nicely in his top designer clothes. She was leaning into his kiss, only for Sonny to run up and break it up. "What the hell man!?" Jax shouted to Sonny, his sexy dimples flashing, his black football jersey going well with his Cuban tone.

"Carly, he buggin' you again?" She rolled her eyes and hit his hard chest, then dragged Jax off by his arm, cursing under her breath.

"You should really learn some manner Michael Corinthos Jr." Olivia hissed to him, her cheerleading uniform also showing much skin.

"Yeah, whatever. You seen Jay-Z and Jase?" He asked, referring to Johnny and Jason. Olivia sneered as he ignored her.

"You mean your slut's baby brother? Nope. If you see him let him know I'm lookin' for him." Sonny shook his head, biting his tongue from attacking a woman, then walked off to his last class of the day before the pep-rally that afternoon.

**dbdbdb**

"Wazup Jase?" Jason turned around, a big, cocky smile on him, took Sonny's hand and pulled him into a manly embrace.

"Nothin' much man. Just ready for tonight." He answered and started walking around the lobby, impatient for the pep-rally to begin.

"Cause we're gonna kick ass!!!" Johnny Zacchara ran in the lobby, not caring that the coach told him to watch his language, his index fingers up. He ran straight into Sonny and Jason.

"Ya better believe it son!" Sonny smacked Johnny's shoulder and messed up his hair. All three were wearing matching jerseys: Sonny's with #69, Jason's with #1, and Johnny's with #13. The three talked with the other players, having everyone get pumped for the game.

"Alright team! Let's get in there!" The coach screamed to them as the band and auxilary had already left, leaving them to strut in as always. They jumped around in a huddle and screamed "Griffen's" repeatedly, then got in a line and walked into the gym one by one.

Sonny left many of the girls star struck with his hot smile as he walked by. Everyone screaming his, and others, name. As he walked by his class, the seniors, he went and picked up a woman wrapped in tight leather clothing: Claudia Zacchara, Johnny's older sister. He put her over his shoulder, laughing along with her. "Dammit Sonny! Put me down!" She giggled to him, but he resisted.

"Not a chance Crazy!" Bitter jealousy rising amongst the crowd as to how the Mob Princess got the hottest guy, and a football player, of Port Charles High School. They walked around the gym, Claudia still bent over Sonny's shoulder, and went and sat down in the chairs spread out for them in the center. He sat her in his lap and held her there. Screaming uproared threw the enclosed place, cheerleaders giving off their lame cheers, Carly leading them off. A Griffen mascot ran around, then went up to Jason Quartermaine and pulled him to the designated dance area, forcing him to dance and embarass himself.

Olivia Falconeri pranced to Johnny, took by the hand, and they joined Jason and the mascot. "Wanna go up there?" Claudia growled into Sonny's ears, trying to control her harmones.

"Naw, let them do their thing. Can't ruin Jase and Jay-Z." He told her back, and just sat back and watched the insanity.

**dbdbdb**

"Touchdown! Johnny Zacchara just gave the Port Charles Griffen's an undefeated season once again!" The spokesperson yelled into the intercom, informing of another victory. All the sweaty atheletes ran off the field and into the locker room quickly. The cheerleaders began to pack everything up, and the band marched back to the band room.

After about 15 minutes, Sonny, Jason, and Johnny came out of the smelly room, having just taken a quick shower and slid jeans and their jerseys back on. Jason ran up to his highschool sweetheart, Sam McCall, and hugged her from behind, kissing her slowly and tenderly on the neck. Johnny gave his sister a brief hug, then ran over to Olivia, his recent girlfriend, Carly and Jax. While Sonnny came and swooped up his lover by the waist and gave her a deep kiss. "My man did it again!" She told him excitedly and gave him a strong hug around the neck.

"Well, time to get to the Quartermaine's a party!" He dropped her, then Claudia jump unto his back, carrying her to his convertiable.

**dbdbdb**

Johnny jumped over the couch and went straight to the stereo, blasting it so everyone could hear it. The stair case was filled with drunk and high teenagers, the couch piled with teens making out. Upstairs, many rooms were 'occupied.'

Sonny tackled Claudia unto the bed, pressing his body to hers. "So, do I get a prize for winnin'?"

"My brother is who made the final score Sonny." She moaned as his rubbed his lips up and down her neck and cheek. "But that doesn't matter. You'd get a prize for just being you." He laughed devilishly, then teared at her leather top. But before he could get anywhere, Johnny barged in with Olivia. "John, out!" Claudia screamed in terror, bringing her neck up to see who had come in.

"Sorry!" 'Jay-Z' pulled Olivia by her waist and quickly left, shutting the door on his way out.

**A/N- Sorry I had to cut it short, but this was just more of a introductary chapter. Next time I'll use more detail and dialogue.**


	2. First Kill

**A/N- You can all thank my one and only true love, Dr. Pepper, for this. Because of Dr. Pepper, I am extremely hyper and slowly becoming nocturnal, which isnt a good thing during school season. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and that it cleared so things up.**

**Summary- Port Charles High has always been the most troubled school, but it still has those heart warming moments, threw the good, bad, and the ugly.**

**Title- Dirty Laundry**

**Chapter 2- First Kill**

**~Story~**

"Where were you Claudia?" Anthony hissed from the shadows of their dark house as Claudia walked in that morning, not even attempting to sneak in.

"Where I always am every weekend. Good morning to you to Daddy." The teenager sneered and grabbed a bottle of water, throwing her bag unto the couch.

"You and this new best friend of your's must be very close. Why don't you invite her here next Friday---Or is it a guy?" Anthony smiled evily, suspecting so much in his only daughter.

"It's a girl," She lied visciously, not giving Anthony reason to dig deeper for the truth, "I'm gonna go take a shower..." As she turned her back and jogged up the stairs, Anthony's devilish smile turned into an hateful frown.

"Not just yet!: Where's your brother?" He stopped her, making her sigh annoyingly.

"He's at Jason's." Finally, she made a break for it, and got out of that room and away from her father.

**dbdbdb**

Sonny took a powerful blow to his face from Deke. He fell back into the breaking chair, grasping his chin where he was right-hooked. "Fuck you! You're not my real father and you don't tell me what I can do!" The abandoned teen cussed at him, then was hit again.

Finally, he snapped.

After all these years of taking Deke's abuse, it was time he fought back. Sonny tackled his step-father, pinning him to the ground and punching him several times. Blood flew around him, his vision a blur. More blows were taken and Deke yelled in horror and mercy. It was the same mercy Sonny begged for all those years, and never got. "Stop it Sonny!" But he didn't. "Sonny!" Again, and no end.

The Cuban-American mix sent one more fist full of anger to the older man, and his eyes snapped shut. Deke was dead. Sonny took deep breaths, stood up, stroked his hair back, wiped off his filthy jersey, and walked into the kitchen to grab the phone. His hand was calm and steady, as if murdering someone for the first time didn't phase him. "J-Jase?"

"Yeah?" The other end was staticy.

"I killed him." With that, he hung up and thought of how he was going to cover this up. Sonny walked back into the living room, hating how he had always been poor. Thankfully, his mother, Adele, had made sure of it that he got into any sport he wanted in, and football was the only thing Deke liked about Sonny, mainly because he was the starring quarterback. For a second, he thought he should have called Claudia, seeing has how she's in the mob as well. Well, always around the mob. But that would never happen, he didn't want the love of his life to think that he was similar to her father. Besides, she was at a breaking point in her life where she decided who and what she would become by the events of her life. And it all led to her being another mobster. Or, in her case, a mob boss.

**dbdbdb**

"Sonny!? What happened?" Jason stormed into the old house, counting his blessings that he had plenty of money, and not taking it for granted. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, then looked around at how clean the place was. Man how he hated the mob.

"I lost it Jase. Deke started hitting me again, and I lost it." Now he began to shake uncontrollably. Sonny looked into his palms and inspected the redness from all the scrubbing he had done.

"You need to calm down." He stopped to think for a bit. "Pack your bags, you're moving in with me." Jason told him calmly.

"I-I cant. Your family has already done enough for me by letting me stay the night there every Friday!" Sonny backed off from him, then went and sat on the couch.

"You need somewhere to stay that wont remind you of Deke--"

"But your place will! That's where I went to get away from him! I still thought of what would happen when I went back!" As soon as he sat down, he jumped up and waved around his arms.

"You can't live with Jay-Z and Claudia! They're father will kill you! Does he even know about you?" The blond questioned him, trying to think of other solutions in his friend's time of need.

"No! And he doesn't need to know, at least not until she turns eighteen. Then I can have her out of that place and away from that maniac."

"And what about her brother? She won't leave him there alone." Sonny hated how his friend was right.

"I haven't thought of that yet--," He cut himself off for a second. "Anthony wont hurt him, but Johnny can come stay with us on the weekends until he's older. Then I'll help him too." Jason raised his brow, amazed how the dark man was caring of the Zacchara's. He would admit, it wasn't Johnny and Claudia's fault they were screwed up, but Claudia was too much trouble, even though she was concious. And Johnny was just trying to find his way.

"Okay," He agreed in some disgusted manner, then continued, "But you can't stay here, the cops will already suspect you in Deke's murder. You can't just say that he disappeared into thin air!" Both of them rolled their eyes, not sure what to do about the situation.

"I'll stay with you until I find my own place and get a real job. We'll have to say that he kicked me out, and after that, I never heard from him again. Okay?" Sonny explained and Jason nodded. The dark complexed man began to grab as many cloths as possible and stuff them into two duffle bags, then handed one to Jason and they ran to the BMW waiting outside.

**dbdbdb**

"Hey sis, can I come in?" Johnny peaked his head into the large room, after a small knock, and awaited an answer, but one didn't come. He saw her sitting on her bed, waiting impatiently for the other end of her phone to connect. "What's wrong?"

"Shush..." Claudia whispered. When it went to voice mail, she violently shut the phone and threw it into the pillows. "Sonny's not answering." Johnny watched as she jumped up and began pacing. He even knew it wasn't like Michael Corinthos Jr. to now answer his phone, especially if it was Claudia. "Do you think Daddy found out?" Her hands were on her brother's shoulder's, pleading for a answer she wanted.

"No, no, Deke probably broke his phone again. You never know." The younger Zacchara pushed his sister back and sat her at the foot of her bed, then grabbed her desk chair and rolled it over in front of her. "As soon as he can he'll call, K?" Claudia looked at her feet and smiled, happy that she had an amazing brother.

"Everything okay with you?" She quickly changed the subject, wondering why he came in her room in the first place.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you came home this morning as well." Both smiled, and then Johnny got up. "I've got homework to do."

"I've got a boyfriend to get in touch with." He knew what that meant: she was sneaking out, again. Even though it really wasn't sneaking out, it was still being cunning to get around their father without him knowing she was going to go see a guy.

**A/N- And I'll stop it there until next time. I've been in a good mood all day, even while writing a plot that will have those moments. Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	3. He Deserved It

**A/N- You can all thank my one and only true love, Dr. Pepper, for this. Because of Dr. Pepper, I am extremely hyper and slowly becoming nocturnal, which isn't a good thing during school season. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and that it cleared so things up.**

**Summary- Port Charles High has always been the most troubled school, but it still has those heartwarming moments, threw the good, bad, and the ugly.**

**Title- Dirty Laundry**

**Chapter 3- He Deserved It**

**~Story~**

"Sonny!" Claudia stormed into her lover's house, not caring if Deke caught her or not. Silence. Dead silence. Paranoia overtook Claudia as she rampaged the house, searching everywhere for something other than her own reflection or echo. "Sonny! Where are you?" The young Zacchara called out desperately.

Finally, she stumbled into his room, and took notice how many of his cloths were missing. "Oh shit…," the teenage girl struggled to get her phone out of her pocket, but soon got it and dialed Jason's number. "Jason! Jason!"

"Calm down Claudia! What is it?" He replied frantically, but knew the situation.

"Sonny! Sonny, he's missing!" Jason rolled his eyes, thinking of how unbelievable she could be.

"Don't worry—"He tried to get out, but was cut off.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! Sonny . Is. Missing!" The young woman argued.

"Sonny's with me! And he's gonna be staying with me for a while. Okay? You can come over if you like…" He heard her breathe a sigh of relief, thankful she knew somewhat what it meant to shut up and listen. Without warning, Claudia hung up on him and then ran out the door, routing herself to the Quartermaine mansion.

**dbdbdb**

Jason swung the door open, not expecting to see his best friend's lover so soon. The troubled teenage girl ran past him and upstairs, not caring who saw her. Claudia skipped every other step, and finally reached the top of the stairwell.

Sonny came barging out the door, shocked to see Claudia, Jason right behind her. Her arms laced around his neck, pulling him into a strong embrace. "I was so scared…" She whispered where only he could hear her.

"I'm sorry…" Jason took that as the cue to leave them be and give them some space. "Come with me Claudia…We have to discuss something." Her heart raced at those words, but she was reassured when he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bedroom.

"What's wrong Sonny…?" Her lip trembled with absolute fear. Powerful shivers forced him to shake his entire body.

"I've been debating on telling you this…but…I killed Deke…" His orbs looked to her matching ones. "Please, don't hate me…"

Claudia sat there for a moment, blank, empty, but soon came to her senses. "He deserved to die…just like my father does. But Sonny, that doesn't make you a killer…"

"Yes it does!" The young man abruptly stood up and paced around the room. "I killed him in cold blood…and I can't take it back…"

"Sonny, he's always hit you! He got was he deserved! And I don't hate you for it…you're still the same man to me. The most incredible, dreamy man I have ever met in my whole life!" Claudia stood in front of him and caressed his cheek. "Sonny…I love you…"

**A/N: BAM! Cliff hanger! Sorry that I have updated in a while guys, life is crazy and my millionth muse died. Bummer…Any who, thanks for reading!**


End file.
